


Gray Boundaries

by iBook_Keeper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Beauclair, Blood Drinking, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Post-Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Quests, Sexual Content, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Swords, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Toussaint (The Witcher), Travel, Vampires, Yennifer's Taxidermized Unicorn, a night to remember, dad geralt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBook_Keeper/pseuds/iBook_Keeper
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer have finally settled down and are planning to have peace and quiet. Only that doesn't work out so well when a secret letter appears on their doorstep demanding Geralt to go after Orianna, who has fled since the Vampire Siege on Beauclair. Not one to be left out, Yennefer comes along only to discover a devastating plot against her and the ones she loves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 11





	1. Quest: The Start of a New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my imagining of what happens after my version of Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Spoilers for Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Blood and Wine DLC. Please be aware. Also leads to "A Night to Remember" launch cinematic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set right after the main storyline of Blood and Wine. Geralt and Yennefer meet up and a new adventure begins.

Geralt had been in Toussaint for almost two weeks at this point and Yennefer was getting fed up with waiting. All she ever did was wait: on politicians, on her ravens, on letters, on Geralt, and here she was again. Yennefer had waited months after the fight with the Wild Hunt to finally make her move, and now Geralt was in Toussaint, and she could wait no longer. 

Regis had let her know with a raven, at the beginning of Geralt’s arrival that he was in Toussaint and he had acquired the property by the name Corvo Bianco. He hadn’t specified whether or not he was still going to be there when she arrived, but the raven had described the happenings down there to the best of its ability. Beauclair was being tormented with “The Beast.” The Beast was actually Regis’s blood-bonded brother Detlaff. Detlaff was in major trouble and Geralt was hired to track him down. It was a huge mess, but Yennefer knew that Geralt could handle it. He had handled Ciri’s misfortune pretty well. 

As soon as the raven was done with its recount of what Regis had told it, Yennefer quickly conducted a letter back, but only to Geralt. It held information about a mage’s laboratory she had found out about near Beauclair previously. And being Yennefer, she could not help but flourish just a bit, just to make sure Geralt knew who he belonged to. Of course, Yennefer would never _explicitly_ state Geralt was hers, but it had been determined the moment nothing about what she felt Geralt had changed when the djinn freed them from the last wish. When the letter was sent, the sorceress immediately started packing. She could’ve used her magic, but she felt in her heart that this would be the better choice. A reminiscent of days long past.

It took her three days to get everything she owned either sold or sent into space where only she could access it. Putting everything away, exactly how she wanted it made it feel more real. Yennefer was going to Geralt and spend the rest of their off-and-on retirement in Toussaint. The only thing left to do was to travel for two weeks all the way to Beauclair and see her beau. 

Finding a horse wasn’t specifically hard, it was finding one that fit Yennefer’s standards. The man that she was currently bartering with was having a terribly difficult time accepting Yen’s demands. The horse was either to be completely white or completely black, so she wouldn’t clash of course, and had to be a strong stallion. Geralt only rode mares and she didn’t want him to take _her_ horse and name it Roach as well. This horse would be hers, and Geralt could deal with it. 

The stablemaster was the best in the area and Yennefer knew that she couldn’t push her schedule farther back. The only horse that met her requirements was a colt who hadn’t been weaned yet, so the sorceress had to go for the next thing. There was a stallion who was almost completely white besides for the slash of black across of the muzzle. He was still unnamed as no one wanted to tame him. The beast was magnificent: he stood proud above all the other horses and she knew that they’d get along. 

“Aeacios will do,” Yennefer said wandering around the outside of the horse’s pen. Melitele above, this beast was astounding. And did not at all remind her of a certain someone who was thousands of steps away. Big, strong, and imperfections. Perfect. The stablemaster stared at Yennefer and then back at ‘Aeacios.’ 

“This beast mistress? Is that what you’re referring to?” stammered the man. He had never met a woman who wasn’t scared of the White Terror of his horses. Men had tried and failed and every time another attempted, the beast became more arrogant and haughty. 

“Yes, this one. Aeacios will bring great joy to me and annoyance to my partner. I bet that this will be a great source of entertainment,” the sorceress snarked. Aeacios was just misunderstood and only needed a woman’s touch. This was also going to be hilarious as she knew that as soon as Geralt met her beast jealousy would rise. Just because she was icy, didn’t mean she didn’t have fun.

***

Barnabas-Basil had been keeping watch over the estate while Geralt had been out chatting away his last few moments with Regis before he left. The ever-so-watchful majordomo stood at his post in front of the main entrance to the house. Master Geralt was a busy man, busy witcher, and Barnabas-Basil was not about to let his master come back to a chaotic household. So when a beautiful woman with raven curls came riding into the estate on her beast of a horse, Barnabas-Basil prepared to protect Master Geralt’s home with all cost. She would be a woman who would throw his master’s recently renovated house into shambles if she dared to cause a scene. 

“Madame? May I help you?” Barnabas-Basil stated as she slid off her horse. She had a gait of a woman on a mission, and those were the worst as that meant he’d probably lose this battle, but he would be damned before Master Geralt’s house was torn to pieces all because a woman couldn’t behave. “Madame, do you acquire assistance?” 

“No, but I would like to go inside, please. I’m terribly sweaty and I’ve been traveling for days. I would like to take a bath before Geralt arrives, thank you very much,” the woman commanded. She was very beautiful Barnabas-Basil thought, but he had no notion of who she was or what she wanted with Master Geralt. Her hair and makeup were perfect, her clothing immaculate, but the look in her violet eyes and her regal stance spoke of trouble. 

“Ma’am, if you could perhaps let me know of why you are here then maybe I can send one of the workers to go the lord of Corvo Bianco,” B.B. stated. If he kept her talking maybe she would eventually turn back. If she was in trouble, he’d let in of course. Barnabas-Basil Foulty was nothing but hospitable if one was in danger, and Master Geralt was a kind man, but this woman looked like instead of having trouble, she made trouble. The woman finally got fed up and started storming past him. 

“If you will not let me in, I will just go in myself,” the woman exclaimed. The heavy wooden doors creaked as she swung them open, barely enough for her to get through, and the resulting slam that followed as she forced it to shut. B.B. stood there in disbelief and denial as he was bypassed. The only thing he could do now was waiting on his lord to return home and deal with the strange woman.

***

Geralt was fucking exhausted. For the past two weeks he barely slept, barely ate, and barely had any time to himself before he had to go to the stupid ceremony for a single medallion. Melitele above, once he got home he was going to sleep, with or without renovations being done. Roach was tired too. She got to eat more, but the number of stressful rides had caught up with her and she was basically dead on her hooves.

Pulling into the Corvo Bianco estate, Geralt tiredly slid off of his horse. He was too tired to watch Roach make her way to the stables, where another horse was already set up. The witcher trudged his way to the door of his house when his majordomo stopped him.

“You have an unknown guest sir,” B.B. mentioned. “They showed up unannounced and barged in like they owned the place. They did not even introduce themself.” 

“Did they say what they wanted? Have any idea?” Geralt’s deep, raspy voice asked. 

“No sir. They’re in the foyer.” 

***

If she had to wait one more moment, she was just going to yell into Geralt’s mind. She’d been here for what, 2, 3 hours at this point and he still hadn’t shown up. Her patience with her witcher had gotten better over the years, but it was still short and she was on her last legs. Suddenly, the door was shouldered open. The light reflected off his armor, lighting up the room a little bit more, his hair like a halo, and bright yellow cat-like eyes glancing over her, taking her in. 

“Darling, you’ve finally made it,” Yennefer smiled. Her body crossed the room so she could hold onto Geralt’s broad shoulders. “I’ve been here for hours. Any longer and wrath would’ve rained down.” 

“Mmm, glad to see you too,” Geralt murmured. “Wondering when you were gonna be here.” 

“Not going to ask me how I knew you were here, was not going to ask how I got here?”

“No, if you wanted to, you would’ve.” 

Yennefer laughed, “Yes, you’re probably right.” She looked around. “This is quaint. Fits you, but I don’t think I could imagine you a farmer and a winemaker.” 

Geralt smiled, or what could be considered a smile. He was embarrassed, and it showed heavily. The witcher was excited that Yennefer was here, in his new home, but how did she feel about it? He knew that she was used to the splendor and a lot of it. It was hard to gauge her emotions, and he couldn’t read minds as she could. His feet shifted, his mind whirling. 

“I like it. Ciri will definitively use the guest room when she visits.” 

***

Barnabas-Basil had left the room as soon as Geralt and Yennefer started talking and getting cuddly. All the better. Yennefer knew she should have said something to him so he would be aware of who she was, but all she cared about was that they were together again. Finally. No more politics, no more crazy schemes, and definitively no more splitting from Geralt. While she had waited for Geralt to arrive, she had explored the small building and discovered the master bedroom. And she was excited to show what she had already placed inside. 

“Come Geralt. We need to break in our room. And what better way than to have this here?” Yennefer said offhandedly. 

“What?” Geralt questioned. One look inside the room and a shape of white sat against the wall. “Fuck.”


	2. Quest: Mail Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious letter shows up on Geralt's and Yennefer's doorstep. They set off on another long adventure.

Multiple years had passed by since Yennefer’s arrival and Geralt had felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Yennefer was with him, he no longer had to travel to Kaer Morhen during the winter to find temporary housing, and he was barely bothered. But at the moment a certain bard was currently giving him trouble.

“Dandelion for the last time, you cannot sneak to go see the Duchess. I spoke to her, remember? She said she wished she had never revoked your sentencing,” Geralt tried to persuade. 

“My dashing witcher friend, do not fret. After seeing me, my dear Anna Henrietta will jump to me in joy and we will have a wonderful reunion!” exclaimed a dramatic Dandelion. “We were always meant to be together, my Duchess and I, not unlike you and your Yen!” 

Geralt sighed. Dandelion had shown up to Corvo Bianco in the middle of the night and was now trying to convince Geralt that Dandelion needed to see the Duchess in Beauclair. That was a terrible idea and Metelie above if he had to convince the woman, later on, to release the bard. Geralt needed Yenn, but at the moment she was dealing with the greenhouse that was trying to be rebuilt. If anyone could snap Dandelion out of his lovesick stupor, it was his sorceress. 

“My my Dandelion. I thought you would learn from the last time you messed with the Duchess of Toussaint. I remember exactly the moment Geralt fell out of a window of the castle trying to get you to safety,” Yennefer remarked as she strode back inside her home. “I’d ask why the nonsense, but I’ve been proven time and time again that nonsense is your entire character Dandelion.”

Said bard huffed and was prepared when a knock sounded from the door. Both Yennefer and Geralt perked up and the feel of magic leaking from the other side of the door. Dandelion carried on with his grand scheme, unaware that his two friends were not paying attention. Geralt slowly shifted himself so that he was now facing the door and gripped the extra sword he had laying around, while Yennefer stanced herself in case she needed to call her chaos in a second’s notice. Seconds passed and just like it arrived, the magic was gone suddenly. The couple did not move from their position until two full minutes had passed. Carefully, they made their way to the door, all the while Dandelion was spouting about, “... all of the animals will call out at our powerful rejoining.” He only stopped when he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed. 

“Guys, guys. What’s going on?” Dandelion asked, confused.

“...We don’t know,” murmured Geralt as he reached to open the door with his available hand. He grasped the handle and thrust the door open, his other hand gripping the handle of his sword, holding it in a blocking stance. Nothing rushed through the door and Geralt decided to take a step through the doorway. There was nothing. His medallion had stopped humming the magic had disappeared, and all of the workers were perfectly ok. As Geralt took another step, the sound of crunching paper filled his ears. The witcher looked down. In front of his door was a piece of parchment, rolled into a scroll with a ribbon. Taking one more glance at his surroundings, Geralt sheathed the sword and reached down to grab at the letter. Yennefer came up from behind him and they both read the letter as it unfurled. 

_There once lived a woman named Orianna. She flourished under the attention of her peers. She was a bruxa, but none of the other nobles knew. She hosted many a party, full of wine and art. People praised her for being benevolent as she also owned an orphanage, but they did not know of the true reason for why she owned it. The children were tricked, bleeding for one to keep the most innate rights a human can have. Food, shelter, and care. She tasted the sweetest of the sweet and sent the sour ones away. She never cared about what happened to them after they left the orphanage, only that their blood was pure for her lips. Other vampires such as Regis had heard the tales of her desires, but would rather believe them to be made up. After being discovered by you, Geralt of Rivia, she fled and now has made a business._

_I require you to go after her. Here are 500 crowns upfront. You get the other 2,500 crowns after you meet me at the Cockatrice Inn. With or without the head._

_Last known place: Tesham Mutna Ruins four months ago._

Geralt and Yennefer stared at the page. Geralt’s fingers started curling inwards, crinkling the paper even further. 

“Fuck,” they whispered. 

***

“Geralt you can’t go, not without me at least,” Yennefer begged. She rarely ever begged, so that meant that was serious. This was serious. Geralt hadn’t had a serious contract since fighting Detlaff. That didn’t mean he hadn’t had contracts, but most of them were something simple like having to escort a noble, or fighting off a bunch of arachnomorphs. Toussaint was relatively peaceful, as most of the monsters had left the area. Occasionally there would be a spriggan, but Geralt would take care of those fairly quickly. Yennefer’s hand rested on the witcher’s shoulder. He was tense. There was something off about the way he was rushing. There was anger, exhaustion, and something akin to fear. 

“Yen, you don’t know, but I have to go,” Geralt rumbled. “You can come with, but I promise you that what I’m going to face isn’t something that I would recommend… I have discovered information on Orianna that makes me, and would make you, squeamish.” There was a scene playing behind his eyes that Yennefer hadn’t infiltrated his mind to see. It seemed to drain the life out of him slowly. Geralt sighed to release tension but he only became even tenser. 

“Back when I was running around during the vampire attacks, I ran across Orianna because I thought I could get help for something. Namely getting into the Unseen Elder’s good graces. I found out that Orianna was a bruxa, as the letter explained. She needed to go somewhere and I just decided to follow her… She owned an orphanage. I didn’t think about it at the time, seeing as I was rushing around trying to get her help, but a bruxa owning an orphanage isn’t good. Long story short, she had me go on a chase to find the vampire who had killed almost all of the children, only to come back right as she was feeding on one. Yen, the boy defended her for the basic necessities. He had no clue how disturbing that was, is for a higher vampire to feed on a child,” Geralt’s eyes iced over as he explained. “She’s a pedophile, and after basically Ciri… the anger I felt was nothing like before. How could a protector do that? I promised I would come after her eventually, I just didn’t know it would be this soon.” 

Yennefer stared wide-eyed, speechless. Geralt had never revealed what had happened between leaving the castle and finding Syanna in the magic world that fateful night. And now she knew why. As a protective person herself, she understood why it was weighing heavily on Geralt to talk about this. To use a child in such a manner, and make him believe that what she was doing was ok, all because she provided a safer environment than the outside, was despicable. 

“Don’t worry Darling, she’ll get what’s coming to her,” Yennefer promised.

***

“Do I have to stay? My Anarietta is just over that hill and she’ll have her arms wide open for me. I’m sure of it,” Dandelion begged. “I don’t want to stay alone in this house alone. No offense Barnabas-Basil.” 

“No offense taken sir,” muttered B.B. from his post in the corridor. 

“You can act like the lord of the place while we go,” Geralt offered. 

“Deal!” exclaimed Dandelion. 

Geralt had been tense the moment the letter had landed on their doorstep, and now as he was about to leave with Yennefer, it looked like he’d simply fall apart at the slightest touch. Nothing had calmed him, not the rounds of rough sex, not the bottles of wine, and definitely not having to tack Roach up again. This time for a long period away from home. That was what Corvo Bianco had become to him: home. And now it was back to being on the road for who knew how long. 

“B.B.? Make sure Dandelion doesn’t throw too many parties and make sure there’s at least a fortnight amount of wine by the time we get back. I don’t know how long it’ll take us, however. We might be gone for weeks, might be gone for months, maybe even years. Just hold down the fort ok?” Geralt instructed. 

“Of course sir. As a Foulty, I’ll make sure that nothing is out of place whenever you and the lady return,” Barnabas-Basil vowed. “Strike me down if the manor is destroyed.” 

Geralt chuckled, but the tension did not leave his shoulders. He finished buckling down the last leather strap on his bag and turned to face everybody else in the room. The witcher sighed and cracked his neck. His eyes raked over his dining table, his armor, swords, and finally the people. Yennefer was looking up at him worriedly, Dandelion was smiling, and Barnabas-Basil stared calmly. 

“I guess this will be the last time I see most of you for a while. Dandelion, B.B., be safe out there,” Geralt murmured. Both of the men agreed and Yennefer and Geralt started towards the stables. The workers waved goodbye to the witcher and the sorceress as they mounted Roach and Aeacios respectively. 

“Still can’t believe you bought that stallion to spite me,” Geralt mentioned, jealousy forcing him to glance at the beast every once in a while. 

“Well, I needed my own horse for travel and you ride only mares, I thought that meant I was safe to ride only stallions,” Yennefer smirked, a hot spark in her eye. Geralt huffed, but with no true animosity. It was almost a huff of laughter, but the sorceress knew that the witcher had caught onto her innuendo. There wasn’t time for a quick romp, however, so Yennefer went straight into business. 

“So the Tesham Mutna Ruins? What is so special about those,” the raven-haired woman mentioned. She had read up on the ruins from the books B.B. had so graciously provided. There wasn’t much about them, other than when humans started settling in Toussaint, they were already there. The tension that Geralt had lost after getting back into his element returned. 

“Regis brought me there once, during the Beast of Toussaint murders. We needed to track Detlaff and find him, but the way of doing so meant that we needed to acquire agitated vampire blood. The Tesham Mutna Ruins is a torture chamber for vampires. To drive a higher vampire to madness to punish him or her for the amount of blood they drank. It was awful. Regis needed me to basically torture him with the scent of blood and then cut him so I could obtain the blood. It’s a tower with a dark underbelly. I never wanted to go back there after what I had to do to Regis and please don’t probe my mind,” Geralt gritted out. As the horses brought them closer to the crumbling towers, deep despair filled their bones. 


End file.
